Vampire, Lycan, and Detective (Story)
by YDwi
Summary: Saat mereka harus mempertahankan kelompok mereka. Disaat itu sebuah kebenaran mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka. /EXO/SHINee fanfiction/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Vampire Lycan and Detective (The Truth)**

**Cast : SHINee as Detective, EXO K as Lycan, EXO M as Vampire**

**Summary : Saat mereka harus mempertahankan kelompok mereka. Disaat itu sebuah kebenaran mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka.**

**Note : Annyeong! Dwi imnida. Aku disini sebagai author baru. Mohon bantuan dan sarannya. Dan juga Komennya/Review. Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, uji coba(?), abal-abal,dll**

**Bila berminat langsung aja baca. Kalau perlu Review nya di sumbang. Nggak perlu panjang kok. Gomawo ^^**

**No Bash**

**No Flame**

**Don't Like…Don't Read**

**Let's Start**

**Kediaman Vampire, ****Dark Forest****.**

Keadaan sangat sunyi sekarang. Bukan dikarenakan mereka sedang berburu. Tetapi, karena barusan Luhan memberitahukan berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Luhan _gege_ tidak salah dengar?" tanya Lay memastikan. Luhan menatap Lay lalu menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Thomas di _mini market _tadi bersama seseorang." Jawab Luhan. Dari nadanya dia sangatlah yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Oh Se Hoon. Salah satu kawanan Lycan," Celetuk Chen tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Kris menatap Chen dengan tanda tanya besar. Chen yang mengetahuinya langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya pada meja di depannya.

Chen sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Setelah beberapa menit suasana kembali hening. Chen mulai membuka suara.

"Sekitar 6 bulan lalu. Aku melihat Thomas atau Suho tengah berkumpul dengan 5 orang lainnya. Yang sangat aku yakini adalah Lycan. Mereka melakukan upacara _epistrépsei ti__̱__n exous__í__a_. Saat itu aku sedang meminum darah korbanku. Dan tanpa sengaja melihat upacara itu." Lanjut Chen sambil memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya ini adalah masalah yang sangat berat bagi Chen.

"_Epistrépsei ti__̱__n exous__í__a_?" tanya Tao bingung. Maklum, dia adalah Vampire terakhir yang bergabung. Lay mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah –sangat- berdebu. Lalu dia memberikan sebuah halaman pada Tao.

"Apa ini,_ ge_?" tanya Tao melihat aneh sebuah lambang. Lay tersenyum sejenak.

"_Epistrépsei ti__̱__n exous__í__a_ adalah upacara pengembalian kekuataan untuk para Lycan. Dan lambang ini adalah lambang yang ada pada 3 kelompok berbeda." Lay menunjuk lambang berbentuk sebuah segitiga besar dan ada 2 garis lurus yang seakan masuk ke segitiga besar itu, semua gambar itu ada di tengah-tengah sebuah lingkaran besar. Di bagian luar ada 4 bentuk aneh.

Tao masih bingung dengan penjelasan Lay. Mungkin Tao harus berdiam diri di perpustakaan untuk membaca tentang Lycan.

"Segitiga besar itu adalah kaum **Vampire**," Kris mulai berdiri dari singgahsananya.

"Garis lurus sebelah kananmu adalah kaum **Lycan**. Yang berarti kekuatan mereka masih dibawah kita para Vampire," Kris melepas kaca matanya lalu berjalan dengan anggun ke sebuah jendela besar. Sinar bulan langsung mengenai wajah tampannya. Sungguh karya Tuhan yang sangat indah.

"Garis lurus sebelah kirimu adalah **Sebuah kelompok yang mengincar kita**, Lycan dan Vampire." Kris tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kelompok apa itu, Kris?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Apa mereka sangat berbahaya?" tanya Luhan antusias.

**Yang udah **_**review **_**di Prolog :**

**Guest : Makasih Ya udah review~. Ini udah di publish ceritanya. Selamat membaca ^^**

**Minjung : Makasih Ya udah review~. Ini udah di lanjut. Selamat membaca (^^)**


	2. Lycan

"Kelompok apa itu, Kris?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Apa mereka sangat berbahaya?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Sekelompok manusia yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk memusnahkan kita, Lycan dan Vampire. Menurut pengelihatanku, mereka sudah mulai mencari selama 2 tahun lamanya." Jawab Kris.

"Berarti kita dalam bahaya?" tanya Xiumin sambil memelototkan matanya, lucu. Chen memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kris. Lay memeluk Tao yang mulai ketakutan. Luhan mencoba tenang walaupun dia juga panik seperti Tao. Sadar umur. Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

"Ne. Dengan itu kita harus pintar untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita." Jawab Kris melihat semua 'temannya'. Semua 'temannya' meneguk liur dengan susah payah. Karena mereka tidak tahu, apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

-()-

**Kediaman Lycan, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah Gangnam.**

Suho dan Sehun yang baru saja sampai di rumah langsung berlari dari dapur lalu berteriak-teriak di ruang tamu. Kyungsu yang sedang berada di kamar mandi langsung berlari ke ruang tamu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya langsung menutupnya dan menatap Suho dan Sehun di depan mereka. Kai melompat dari kamar di lantai dua. Langsung memukul 2 orang yang menganggu istirahatnya. Beraninya menganggu ketenangan seorang Kai Kim, pikir Kai tidak tahu sopan santun

"_YA! _Kai Kim!" marah Suho dan Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Kai. Kai hanya mengeluarkan seringainya lalu duduk di sebelah BaekYeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak kausnya.

"Tadi di _mini market_.."-Suho

"Gawat!"- Sehun

Karena perkataan mereka yang bersamaan. 4 orang lainnya bingung dan saling menatap. Kai menghela nafas lalu menggunakan kekuataanya untuk mendudukkan Suho dan Sehun.

"**Jelaskan." ** Satu kalimat dari seorang Kai langsung membuat Suho dan Sehun bungkam. Mereka ber-6 sedang duduk di ruang kumpul mereka.

"Tadi...anu...apa ya?" Suho jadi bingung mau menjelaskan apa.

"Itu...loh...aduh, apa ya?" Sehun ikutan bingung. Tidak biasanya seorang Sehun bingung. Kai menatap tajam ke arah Suho seakan menyuruhnya menjelaskan. Suho menelan ludah kasar lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Tadi di _mini market. _Kami melihat salah satu kawanan Vampire." Suho bernafas lega saat menjelaskannya. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan ditatap Kai seperti itu.

"Eh!? Benarkah?" teriak Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Tidak dengan Kai, dia tetap diam sambil menatap Suho yang merasa seperti ingin dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Kai.

"Bagaimana _hyeong_ tahu?" tanya Kai meremehkan. Suho menatap kesal Kai.

"Kamu meremehkan instingku." Jawab Suho menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah..Sudah..." lerai Kyungsoo menengahi Kai dan Suho. BaekYeol mulai berpikir.

"Tunggu dulu," Chanyeol menatap semua kawanannya. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Bukannya menurut legenda, kalau kita bangkit maka Vampire juga bangkit." Lanjut Chanyeol. Suho tampak berpikir.

Suasana menjadi hening. Suho dan Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah Vampire tadi. Kai dan Kyungsu mengambil sebuah buku di lantai 3. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Xiao Lu Han atau Xi Lu Han." Kata Kyungsu saat kembali ke lantai 1. Kai dibelakangnya membawa sebuah buku yang sangat berdebu.

"Lihatlah." Kai memberikan sebuah halaman pada mereka ber-4. Kyungsu duduk di sofa kosong, begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Tanda ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah lambang yang sama dengan yang ditunjuk Lay.

"Berarti Vampire yang kita lihat tadi," Suho menggantung kalimatnya. Semua melihat Kai. Yang dilihat hanya diam seribu bahasa, seperti fokus pada satu hal.

"Lambang garis lurus disebelah kiri itu adalah tanda sekelompok orang." Sehun menunjuk lambang yang dimaksud.

Suasana hening kembali. Secara tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menuju jendela yang cukup besar di ruang itu. Dengan seringai yang sangat jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus bertemu **saudara** kita." Ucap Kai lalu mengubah penampilannya. Mereka ber-5 langsung menyeringai dan memakai jubah mereka.

Dengan kepergian Lycan dengan jubahnya. Kaum Vampire juga pergi untuk mencari calon korban mereka.

**Yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya :**

**Miparkland : Makasih udah mau review. Ini udah lanjut. *bow ^^**

**Byun baekzizi : Makasih udah mau review. Maafkan author salah masukin cerita. Harusnya yang di prolog itu adalah chapter selanjutnya dari ceritanya. Sekali lagi maaf Ya~**


	3. Detective!

**Annyeong!**

**Makasi udah ada yang mau review dan baca. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dinikmati**

**Cast : SHINee and EXO**

**_Let's Start_**

**Rumah kediaman SHINee. **

"_Hyeong!_" teriak Taemin yang langsung mendapat perhatian. Onew yang sedang makan ayam langsung berlari ke ruang tamu, tentu saja dengan ayamnya. Key dan Jonghyun juga melakukan hal sama dengan Onew. Minho!?

"Minho _hyeong_. Cepat bangun!" teriak Taemin tepat ditelinga Minho. Namanya juga Minho, bunkannya bangun malah bergumam tidak jelas. Key yang baru sampai langsung mencekik Minho. Minho yang merasakan nafasnya berkurang lalu membuka matanya.

"Cepat bangun! Taemin mau memberikan tahukan sesuatu." Key duduk di sebelah Taemin sambil memasang seringainya.

"Ada apa sih!? Menggangu saja!" bentak Minho sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tadi saat aku lewat _mini market_. Aku melihat beberapa Lycan dan Vampire," Ucap Taemin. Jonghyun dan Key menguap bosan. Minho mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Onew!? Dia sangat terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Onew penasaran. Taemin menunjuk kedua matanya.

"Aku melihat matanya. Satu orang bermata merah, 2 orang bermata kuning." Jawab Taemin.

"Mungkin saja itu hanya orang yang memakai _soft lens_." Bantah Jonghyun. Key mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin. 100%." Taemin tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya. Minho melihat Taemin sepertinya dia percaya.

"Kita periksa saja." Saran Minho lalu berdiri dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu!? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Key sambil berteriak. Minho yang berada di kamar mandi ingin sekali membawa seember air untuk menyiramkannya pada Key.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya, Minho segera duduk di tempatnya semula. 4 orang rekannya menatapnya antusias.

"Kita datang ke _mini market _itu lagi. Ingatkan Vampire dan Lycan akan kembali ke tempat yang sama. Mereka pemakan daging dan peminum darah. Dan di _mini market _banyak daging yang tersedia. Yah, walaupun Vampire jarang ke sana." Ucap Minho yang membuat cengok 4 orang lainnya. Mereka ber-4 melihat Minho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Mwo!?_" bentak Minho tidak suka diperhatikan, apalagi dengan tatapan orang bodoh seperti itu.

"Kamu...benar-benar Minho?" tanya Taemin polos. Minho menatap tajam Taemin. Enak saja mengataiku seperti itu, pikir Minho.

"Bicaramu panjang sekali." Kata Onew. Minho menghela nafas.

"Sudah. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Minho. Onew mulai berpikir untuk menyusun strateginya. Setelah beberapa menit, Onew menjetikkan jarinya tanda dia dapat sebuah ide.

"Aku dan Minho akan berjaga di lapangan. Key dan Jonghyun kalian masuk ke _mini market_ mencari keberadaan mereka. Dan Taemin, kamu diam di mobil memperhatikan kami dan memberitahu kami bila ada bahaya. Kita akan bawa senjata secukupnya. Karena ini hanya pengoperasian penyelidikan." Usul Onew melihat 4 orang lainnya.

"_Good_." Ucap mereka sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Onew. Mereka akan mulai penyelidikan besok.

-)(-

**Lycan and Vampire side. **

6 kawanan Lycan mulai menjelajahi tempat biasa para Vampire mencari mangsa. Sebuah pub. Gila memang!? Tapi disinilah mereka dapat menemukan darah dengan stok yang sangat banyak.

Para Lycan duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah duduk, datanglah 4 orang _yeoja_ berpakaian minim. Mereka ber-6 hanya menatap tajam mereka tampa mengindahkan gerakan mereka. 'Enak saja, kalian memang mau dimakan sekawanan Lycan.' Pikir merekabersamaan.

Setelah memikirkan kalimat itu, beberapa orang atau bisa dikatakan semua orang yang berada di pub mengalihkan pandangannya pada 6 orang yang baru memasuki pub. Semua kawanan Lycan juga mencoba melihat siapa yang memasuki pub.

"_Gotcha!_" pikir semua Lycan melihat wajah Kris. Dengan itu para Lycan mulai mendekati kawanan Vampire. Luhan melihat 6 orang yang mendekati mereka.

"Kita bertemu lagi Wu Yi Fan." Kata Suho mengeluarkan seringainya. Kris yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho.

"Hem, kalian..." Kris menyunggingkan seringainya. Semua orang di dalam pub melihat aneh ke kawanan Lycan dan Vampire.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong!**

**Author bawa update-an fanfic ini. Makasih udah ada yang mau review. Selamat menikmati**

**Cast : EXO K as Lycan, EXO M as Vampire, and SHINee as Detective.**

"Kita bertemu lagi Wu Yi Fan." Kata Suho mengeluarkan seringainya. Kris yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho.

"Hem, kalian..." Kris menyunggingkan seringainya. Semua orang di dalam pub melihat aneh ke kawanan Lycan dan Vampire. Tao mengeluarkan kekuataanya, menghentikan waktu.

"Hem, Vampire kecil. Pintar juga pemikiranmu." Puji Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan. Tentu saja dengan maksud menghina. Tao melihat Chanyeol. Mata mereka ber-12 sudah berubah, sepertui mau memangsa satu sama lain.

"_Calm down_. Kami disini mempunyai tujuan," Suho menatap sinis Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam. Menunggu! Tentu saja bukan. Para Vampire mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran. Dengan mudah Kris mengetahui tujuan para Lycan bangkit.

"Kami akan membalaskan dendam kawanan kami yang kalian perbudak. Para Kawanan sialan!" lanjut Suho dengan nada amarah. Kris menguap bosan. Dia sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Dan memang hal itulah hal yang dia tunggu setelah dia bangkit. Membunuh para Lycan.

"Kau! Dasar Vampire tidak tahu sopan!" teriak Sehun menunjuk Kris. Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Diamlah! Lycan ingusan." Balas Luhan yang membuat Sehun memasang _poker face_nya lagi. Mereka berdua saling menatap, seakan ada dendam tersendiri. Padahal, Luhan dan Sehun baru saja bertemu. Ingat Luhan sebelumnya manusia.

"Lalu, kalian akan membunuh kami sekarang?" tanya Kris tanpa rasa takut. Suho menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap Kris penuh dendam. Kris hanya diam sampai Suho berbicara.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya mahluk bodoh yang melakukannya!" jawab Suho sambil tertawa kecil. 2 ketua saling menatap, seakan berbicara melewati pikiran mereka.

"Baik. Semoga kita bertemu lagi."Kris menatap semua sahabatnya seakan menyuruh mereka pergi. Dengan itu para Vampire segera menghilang. Para Lycan melihat Suho tidak percaya.

"Apa yang _hyeong_ lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Ingatkan kekuatan kita dibawah level para Vampire." Jawab Suho sembari menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengambil semua ingatan semua pengunjung pub untuk melupakan wajah mereka.

"Tapi, 5 orang lainnya adalah manusia yang diubah oleh Yifan?" tanya Kyungsu atau seperti membentak.

"Mereka sudah berlatih dan tentu saja kekuatan mereka sekarang sama kuatnya dengan Vampire dengan keturunan asli." Jawab Suho lalu menjalankan waktu. Dia lalu menyuruh semuanya keluar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Mereka sekarang tengah berjalan pulang. Seharusnya mereka dapat berloncatan di atas atap. Yah, sekalian mencari makan. Itulah pikiran mereka.

"Kita harus berlatih. Walaupun kekuatan kita dibawah level para Vampire." Jawab Suho lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Lampu untuk pejalan berwarna merah. Suasana kembali hening, saat lampu untuk pejalan berwarna hijau. Mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kalian sangat mirip." Ucap Kai terus menatap ke arah depan. Ke dua tangannya dia silangkan di depan dadanya. Semua tatapan langsung menatapnya.

"Siapa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Kyungsu. Kai menghentikan langkahnya di depan _cafe__-__. _Otomatis mereka menghentikan langkahnya juga. Kai memasuki _cafe_ tersebut. Semuanya langsung mengikutinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsu menagih jawabannya. Setelah pelayan pergi menuju _pantry_, Kyungsu langsung menatap Kai penuh tanya. Kai hanya terdiam seakan itu tidak penting.

"_Jebal..._" mohon Sehun mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya. Semua pengunjung yang sejak pertama tertatrik dengan kumpulan tersebut, ada yang tersipu malu(tentu saja _yeoja_), menggumamkan kata _cute,sweet_,imut,tampan. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung melihat Sehun dengan tatapan pembunuhnya. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa hanya tersenyum polos. Polos!?

"Jangan sok imut dan polos Oh Se Hoon." Terka Kai kesal. Mereka tidak tahu seorang Sehun bagaimana. Dibalik tingkah polos—ehm, Seorang Oh Se Hoon tetaplah mahluk berdarah dingin. Pemakan daging tanpa menghilangkan jejak itulah ciri Sehun sebenarnya.

"Cepat katakan." Desak Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Kai menghela nafas. Pelayan tadi kembali dan membawa pesanan mereka. Sebelum membicarakannya, Kai mengambil _hot chocolate_nya lalu menyesapnya. Sedangkan yang lain menatapnya seperti ingin mencekik seorang Kai Kim di depannya.

"Baekhyun _hyeong_ dan Sehun," belum selesai Kai mengatakannya. Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"Kalau itu sudah biasa." Kata Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari 4 orang lainnya. Dikira siapa, pikir mereka (-Kai). Kai menatap Chanyeol seakan mau memakannya hidup-hidup. Enak saja memotong perkataan seorang Kai Kim.

"Lanjutkan." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya saat mengetahui arti tatapan Kai.

"Baekhyun _hyeong_, Sehun dan Luhan." Lanjut Kai. Semua membelakkan matanya sambil menatap Kai antusias. Kai mengeluarkan seringainya. Dia tahu sahabatnya yang lain akan 'kepo' tentang hal ini.

"Kalau dilihat kalian ber-3 sangat mirip seperti saudara kandung. Dengan urutan Luhan-Baekhyun-Sehun." Kai menyesap minumannya lagi. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun secara bergantian sambil membayangkan wajah Luhan.

"Memang benar. Apa kalian saudara kandung?" tanyaKyungsu polos.

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawab Sehun tidak terima. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Masa kami memiliki hubungan darah dengan para Vampire." Kata Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan kata Vampire.

"Sudahlah. Banyak orang di dunia yang mirip." Ucap Suho menyudahi perdebatan 'saudara kandung' tersebut.

**-O.O-**

Detective Side.

Mereka ber lima. Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin mulai mengemasi peralatan dan perlengkapan mereka. Pistol, masker, dan topi.

"Taemin ingat tugasmu." Peringat Onew mengingatkan. Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik. Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Onew. Mereka ber lima pun mulai berjalan ke arah _mini market_ yang dimaksud Taemin kemarin. Setelah sampai, Jonghyun dan Key memakai penyamaran mereka. Onew dan Minho berjalan ke tempat yang tersembunyi dekat sana. Taemin mulai menyalakan mesin pencarian radar.

Jonghyun dan Key mulai memasuki _mini market_. Dengan hati-hati mereka melihat keadaan sekitar. Tentu saja tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka memutuskan berpencar. Jonghyun ke arah makanan kecil. Key ke arah daging.

Key berpura-pura mengecek beberapa daging. Tanpa sengaja saat berbalik badan, dia menabrak seseorang. Belanjaanya dan belanjaan orang itu tercecer beberapa.

"_Mianheyo_." Ucap Key dan orang itu bersamaan. Key membenarkan letak topinya dan menatap orang di depannya. Orang itu menatap Key dengan wajah datar lalu mulai berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kasir.

"Key _hyeong_." Panggil Taemin melalui _walkie talkie_. Key membalikkan badannya ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Key sekecil mungkin. Taemin terdengar menghela nafas.

"_Dia tadi salah satu kawanan Lycan."_ _Ucap Taemin_. 4 orang lainnya langsung menajamkan pendengaran mereka saat Taemin mengatakannya.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" tanya Jonghyun sambil berjalan ke arah Key berada.

TBC

**Balasan yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Miparkland : Makin seru ya~ Syukurlah. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat menikmati. ^^**

**Byun Baekzizi : Makasih ya udah mau review. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat membaca. ^^**

**AmeliaShim : Makasih udah review. Detective ngejar Lycan dan Vampire karena mereka disuruh oleh bos mereka. Silahkan baca prolog. Ini udah lanjut. Selamat menikmati. ^^**

**Ahn Ah-ra : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. ^^**


	5. The Truth

"Key _hyeong_." Panggil Taemin melalui _walkie talkie_. Key membalikkan badannya ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Key sekecil mungkin. Taemin terdengar menghela nafas.

"_Dia tadi salah satu kawanan Lycan."_ _Ucap Taemin_. 4 orang lainnya langsung menajamkan pendengaran mereka saat Taemin mengatakannya.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" tanya Jonghyun sambil berjalan ke arah Key berada. Taemin menahan nafasnya saat Lycan yang dia maksud keluar dari _mini market_ dan menatap mobilnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"_Dia sudah keluar. Cepatlah masuk ke mobil_." _Ucap Taemin sekecil mungkin. _Lycan yang ternyata Kai melihat mobil itu penuh selidik. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Taemin mengehela nafas lega. 4 orang lainnya memasuki mobil dengan buru-buru. Setelah yakin mereka telah lengkap, Taemin menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengikuti Kai pelan-pelan.

"Kamu tahu darimana dia Lycan?" tanya Key penasaran. Taemin menatap Key sebentar lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kai yang sedang berbelok ke area _gangnam_.

"Matanya berwarna kuning dan tatapannya sangat jelas dia bukan manusia sembarangan." Jawab Taemin lalu menghentikan mobilnya dan mengambil ranselnya yang berisi beberapa senjata.

"Kita ikuti Lycan itu dengan berjalan kaki. Terlalu mencurigakan kalau memakai mobil." Ucap Taemin lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti 4 orang lainnya.

"Tapi, bisa saja kamu salah Taemin. Kita harus memastikan." Kata Jonghyun menatap Taemin yang mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Yah, kalau kita salah kita tinggal kembali." Balas Taemin kelewat santai. Yang lain mencoba menahan untuk tidak memaki sahabat mereka ini.

Setelah sampai di daerah _gangnam_, mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencariaan karena sudah tahu dimana tempat tinggal Kai.

Kai yang sedari tadi sudah mengetahui bahwa dia diikuti, menatap 5 orang _detective_ itu, "Bodoh." Gumam Kai lalu memasuki sebuah rumah.

-OooO-

**Vampire Side, Home.**

Mereka semua. Ahh, bukan hanya ada Luhan dan Chen disana. Di ruang tengah tempat biasa mereka mengobrol atau rapat. 4 orang lainnya memilih mencari mangsa untuk makanan mereka. Chen menatap Luhan dengan ekor matanya. Sedari tadi Chen mendengar helaan nafas Luhan. Tentu itu sangat menganggu pekerjaannya yaitu, membaca buku.

"Ada apa Luhan _gege_?" tanya Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tebal di pangkuannya. Luhan menatap Chen lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar di hadapan mereka. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

"Saat aku melihat, ah...siapa namanya?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya seraya mengingat nama 2 Lycan itu. Chen menutup bukunya lalu menaruhnya di tempatnya. Luhan masih berusaha mengingat namanya.

"Ciri-ciri?" tanya Chen sambil kembali ke kursinya. Luhan menatap Chen antusias.

"Yang tadi kubilang Lycan ingusan dan seorang _namja_, tingginya sama sepertiku, rambutnya cokelat ketuaan." Jawab Luhan. Chen tampak berpikir.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun." Kata Chen menatap Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Lalu?" tanya Chen menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menumpu kepalanya dengan satu tangannya sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mengetuk-ngetuk meja seakan memecah keheningan di rumah besar tersebut. Luhan mengehela nafasnya lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Mereka berdua mengingatkanku dengan ke-2 adik kecilku," Jawab Luhan dengan nada sendu. Chen menghela nafasnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya seperti Luhan. Pandangan mereka sama-sama melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Bagaimana ceritanya _gege_ bisa berpisah dengan mereka?" tanya Chen. Luhan tersenyum miris bila mengingat hari itu, dimana ke-2 adiknya diculik.

"**Waktu itu aku dan ke-2 adikku, Xiao Bae Xian dan Xiao Shi Xun. Kami sedang bermain layaknya anak kecil di belakang rumah kami. Sampai secara tiba-tiba seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam mengambil ke-2 adikku. Aku sebagai kakak tertua tentu saja langsung menolong mereka. Naas, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Dengan segera aku mencari ke-2 orang tuaku untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi, yang kulihat adalah tubuh ke-2 orang tua tergulai lemas karena luka seperti cakaran di tubuh mereka. Dan disana aku melihat 4 orang lainnya berdiri tidak jauh dari mayat ke-2 orang tuaku. Aku sudah tidak berpikir untuk selamat. Yang kupikirkan hanya ke-2 adikku. Aku terus berusaha mengambil adikku. Tapi, karena kekuataanku tidak seberapa. Aku terjatuh lemas di sana. Kudengar 5 orang itu seperti berbicara dengan bahasa lain yang tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Salah satu dari mereka menatapku lalu menggendongku entah kemana. Aku hanya pasrah. Suara terakhir yang dapat kudengar sebelum pingsan adalah teriakan ke-2 adikku memanggil namaku. Setelah sadar aku terbangun di sebuah kardus tepatnya di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha bertahan hidup. Puncaknya sampai aku tidak tahan lagi untuk hidup dan memutuskan bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri. Tapi, apa? Dia datang saat itu. Kris menyelamatkanku dan mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. Seorang Vampire berdarah dingin."** Cerita Luhan panjang lebar. Chen memukul pelan punggung Luhan seraya tersenyum. Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Baginya itu hanya masa lalu. Inilah keluarganya sekarang. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari ke-2 adiknya.

"_Annyeong~_Kami pulang!" seru sebuah suara. Luhan dan Chen yakin itu adalah...

"_Gege _sedang apa?" tanya Tao antusias lalu dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuan Luhan yang notabennya lebih kecil darinya. Tao, pikir mereka berdua. Kris, Xiumin dan Lay baru memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung duduk di kursi mereka untuk melepas lelah.

"Chen _gege_ dan Luhan _gege_ tahu?" tanya Tao antusias. Luhan dan Chen menggelengkan kepala kompak.

"Tadi aku meminum darah yang sangat manis. Darah seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun." Cerita Tao sambil beretepuk tangan riuh. Sedangkan Luhan & Chen hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Tao-ie bisakah kamu berdiri. _Gege _tidak kuat menahan beratmu." Pinta Luhan. Tao langsung berdiri dan menatap Luhan khawatir.

"_Duibuqi_. Tao tidak tahu." Sesal Tao sambil menundukkan kepala. Luhan berdiri lalu mendudukan tubuh Tao di kursi tadi. Luhan lalu mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang istirahatlah. Chen dan aku akan berburu." Luhan melihat Chen seakan menyuruhnya segera pergi untuk berburu. Chen berdiri lalu menghilang bersama Luhan.

TBC

**Yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Ahn Ar-ra : wah~ Syukur kalau makin seru. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca. Gomawo.**

**Gyunmyung-iie : Waktu Taemin di mobilkan dia merhatiin alat radar. Nah, dia tahu dari situ. Dan nanti akan ada kejutan lain. Silahkan dibaca. Gomawo!**

**Miparkland : eh? Kabulin permintaan yang mana (mendadak nyanyi Genie XD). Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca. Gomawo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author kembali membawa update-an ff ini. silahkan dibaca. Untuk yang udah review makasih ya. dan mian author nggak bisa balas.*bow**

**Detective Side, Intel Cafe****_-_**

"Taemin. Lee Taemin!" teriak Minho yang berada di samping Taemin. Dia sudah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taemin dan mengeluarkan suara bass nya. Tetapi, Taemin hanya diam. Secara langsung Key menyentil kening Taemin. Dengan itu Taemin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Appo..._Key _hyeong _kenapa menyentilku?" tanya Taemin sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang sedikit memerah. Mereka ber-4 saling berpandangan lalu melihat Taemin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"_Mworago?_" tanya Taemin melihat ke-4 _hyung-_nya.

"Kamu tidak mendengarku daritadi berteriak di dekat telingamu? Maksudku tadi aku sudah mengoyang-goyangkan badanmu. Tapi,..." Minho mencoba menjelaskan. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, taeminie?" tanya Onew penasaran. Taemin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Saat aku melihat _Lycan_ tadi. Aku seperti mengingat seseorang di masa laluku."Jawab Taemin menatap ke-4 _hyung_-nya.

"Seseorang di masa lalu?" tanya Jonghyun bingung. Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya dan dia memang mengingatkanku dengan seseorang." Jawab Taemin yakin.

"Siapa?" tanya Minho mulai penasaran. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nan molla._ Aku juga tidak ingat." Jawab Taemin seadanya lalu meminum jus jeruknya. Ke-4 orang lainnya hanya saling berpandangan seolah berkata '–Sudahlah-mungkin-dia-perlu-istirahat-'. Mereka lalu melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Tanpa di sadari mereka ber-5, ada seseorang yang sedaritadi melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa sadar dia memegang dada kirinya.

"_Bodoh! Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini. Apalagi saat melihat detektif itu."_ Gumam orang itu sambil menatap Taemin yang sedang tertawa.

"_Hentikan! Kai Kim. Cepat pergilah."_ Kai orang yang daritadi memperhatikan 5 Detektif itu segera menghilang dari persembunyiannya.

Taemin melihat ke arah tempat persembunyian Kai barusan, seakan ada yang menariknya untuk melihat tempat itu. Tapi, nihil. Taemin tidak menemukan apapun. Minho menepuk bahu Taemin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho. Taemin tampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian Taemin menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "_Gwenchana _Minho _hyeong_." Minho kembali menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan Taemin melihat tempat itu sekali lagi. Mencari sesuatu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada apapun disana. Taemin mengangkat bahunya. Masa bodoh.

* * *

**_Malam hari, Exspace Park._**

Terlihat seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang _namja_ memakai kaos putih polos dibalut sebuah jas hitam dan jins hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut cokelat karamelnya dibiarkan berterbangan dengan kuatnya angin malam hari ini. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya atau dia memang dia tidak memiliki ekspresi lain. Dia sedang menunggu.

"Hoshh...Sehun...hosh..maaf...menunggu..la..ma." ucap seorang _namja _sambil mengatur nafasnya. Terlihat peluh keringat berjatuhan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Orang yang menunggunya hanya memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan kekuatan Lycan saja?" tanyaSehun sambil menyuruh orang itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tetap bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku." Jawab _namja _itu polos sambil merenggangkan badannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban dari _hyeong _nya.

"Ah,iya. Dimana Kai?" tanya _namja_ itu. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu suasana menjadi hening.

"_Mianhe_. Menunggu lama." Kata seseorang tepat di telinga mereka –_Namja itu & Sehun-. _Kai pelaku dari perbuataan itu hanya ber-_smirk_ ria melihat reaksi kedua 'saudaranya'. Sehun langsung berdiri dan hampir saja memukul Kai.

"_Neo! _Kai Kim. Bisakah kalau datang jangan mengagetkan terus!" bentak Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Kai. Sedangkan, Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Diamlah! Cadel." Ejek Kai sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sehun menggeratkan pegangannya pada kerah Kai yang tadi diambilnya.

"_Kkam_(Hitam)." Balas Sehun tidak mau kalah. Kai menatap tajam Sehun.

"Cadel!"

"_Kkam!_"

"Cadel!","_Kkam!_"

"_Hajima!_ Kalian seperti anak kecil. Memalukan!" bentak _namja _itu melerai Kai & Sehun.

"Awas kau!" bentak Kai pada Sehun.

"Kutunggu!" balas Sehun lalu menatap _namja _itu.

"Baek _hyeong_. _Kkaja _kita pergi mencari 'mangsa'." Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Kai. Tentu saja, Kai langsung mengikuti mereka ber-2.

_Another Side (Same Place)_

"Apa kita mencari makan di sini saja, Chen?"tanya Luhan pada Chen.

"Iya. Di sini saja. Aku dapat mencium banyak darah enak di sini." Jawab Chen tidak sabaran. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Kkaja_." Ajak Luhan. Mereka pun mencari 'makan' di taman yang cukup luas tersebut.

_Another Side (Same Place)_

Terlihat Taemin sedaritadi mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Udara malam ini cukup dingin juga.

"Huh. Kenapa? Aku masih memikirkan Lycan itu," Kata Taemin bermonolog ria.

"Padahal dia bukan manusia," lanjut Taemin. Dia lalu menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup tersembunyi dari keramaian.

_Back to the story.._

Kai, Baekhyun, dan Sehun terlihat senang saat melihat 3 orang _yeoja _yang tengah tertawa riang. Dengan sejuta pesona, mereka merayu lalu mengajak 3 _yeoja _itu ke sebuah tempat yang gelap dan sepi.

** Luhan & Chen Side.**

Chen melirik Luhan yang memberhentikan langkahnya. Luhan menunjuk 2 _yeoja _yang saling bercanda. Chen ber-_smirk_ saat mengerti arti tunjukkan Luhan. Dengan karisma mereka. Mereka berhasil membawa 2 _yeoja _tersebut ke tempat yang gelap dan sepi.

TBC

(Mohon review nya) *bow


End file.
